


Gone, Gone, Gone Away

by Cerusee



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Gen, it's totally 'prideth' in the canon but that's not important right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerusee/pseuds/Cerusee
Summary: Kylara's terrible, through and through, but still. Just dropping her POV after she suffered the same loss as Brekke, even if it was something she caused, through selfishness and carelessness?. Do better, Anne.
Relationships: Kylara & Pridith (Dragonriders of Pern)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Gone, Gone, Gone Away

_PRIDETH_ , was the only sound in Kylara’s head. _My heart, answer me!_

No matter how she called, there was no response. _PRIDETH!_

Nothing existed any more. Faces flashed before her, then disappeared. _Prideth! Please come back!_

Prideth did not come back. Prideth was lost, stolen, _between._

Kylara wept, helplessly. She couldn’t feel her body when they picked it up and took her from the hold; she did not miss her lover, who did not mind the loss of her. _Prideth, Prideth, Prideth…_

 _They all HATE me Prideth_ , Kylara cried, but there was no more Prideth, and there was no answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Kylara's terrible, through and through, but still. Just dropping her POV after she suffered the same loss as Brekke, even if it was something she caused, through selfishness and carelessness?. Do better, Anne.


End file.
